Rebirth
by Miaka Hiiragizawa
Summary: Shaoran Li relata recentes acontecimentos sentado na areia da praia em um belo fim de tarde. Songfic com a música da banda Angra. COMPLETA


Rebirth

Shaoran estava na beira da praia, sentado sobre a areia branca. O sol começava a se esconder, tingindo o céu em belos tons alaranjados; um belo espetáculo de cores que, a despeito da maestria e do encanto, não despertavam interesse no chinês.

Os cabelos rebeldes dele dançavam sob o efeito da brisa de verão da ilha de Hong Kong, mantinha a cabeça baixa, entre os joelhos, com a testa apoiada nos braços, seu rosto completamente oculto.

****

Cooling breeze from a summer day

(A refrescante brisa de uma manhã de verão)

Hearing echoes from your heart

(Ouvindo ecos vindos de seu coração)

Learning how to recompose the words

(Aprendendo como recompor as palavras)

Let time just fly

(Deixe o tempo simplesmente voar)

Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, deixando que algumas lágrimas que caíam na areia fossem vistas. Suspirou, secando o rosto com a manga da camisa. Sorriu tristemente observando algumas gaivotas voando no horizonte.

Lembrou-se de como Sakura gostava de ir à praia observar o pôr-do-sol. Ela sabia apreciar o que a vida tinha de melhor, mesmo que muitos não lhe dessem valor. Tinha sempre um sorriso e um pensamento positivo, mesmo nos piores momentos.

Vivera com ela por vinte anos, após namorarem por sete, logo que entraram na faculdade. Sempre preocupara-se com a segurança dela, pois, mesmo depois de anos de prática com magia e artes marciais, Sakura parecia cada vez mais frágil. Ela dizia que não era nada e isso o iludiu por algum tempo, mas logo os primeiros sintomas do câncer apareceram.

****

Joyfull sea gulls roaming on the shore

(Alegres gaivotas perambulando pela praia)

Not a single note would sound

(Nem uma solitária nota soaria)

Raise my head after I dry my face

(Levantei minha cabeça após secar minha face)

Let time just fly

(Deixe o tempo simplesmente voar)

Seu mundo desmoronara, sabia que ia perdê-la. Foram aos melhores médicos do mundo, mas todos diziam a mesma coisa. Ele queria tentar curá-la com magia, mas ela o impedira, dizendo que seria em vão. Ele sabia, desde o diagnóstico, que não poderia fazer nada, mas a idéia de fazer simplesmente nada enquanto sua amada estava perdendo lentamente a vida era enlouquecedora.

****

Recalling, retreating

(Chamando, recuando)

Returning, retreaving

(Retornando, recordando)

A small talk your missing

(Uma conversa fiada que sente falta)

More clever but older now

(Mais sagaz, mas mais velho agora)

Precisava dela e sabia que ela ficara consigo o quanto pudera. A cada dia ela parecia mais abatida, sempre negando a hospitalização. Tentava não ver, não queria enxergar o poder que essa doença tinha sobre ela. Sakura era forte, passara por muitas coisas... Pensando bem, coisas demais para alguém em sua condição.

Não suportou por muito mais tempo, teve de ser hospitalizada e monitorada dia e noite por aparelhos. E ele estava lá, ao lado dela, observando-a, cuidando de sua amada dia e noite... Já não possuía a vivacidade de sempre, mas sorria constantemente ao abrir os olhos.

Via, mesmo que tentassem esconder-lhe, que as doses de remédios para dores aumentavam cada vez mais. Questionou-a sobre isso, recebendo um sorriso sereno em resposta.

"Estarei aqui com você o quanto eu puder, enquanto precisar que eu fique."

Aquelas palavras fizeram-no chorar copiosamente sobre o colo dela. Não foram poucas as vezes que uma idéia insana de que Sakura desistira dele cruzara sua mente.

No dia que se seguiu à essa conversa, Shaoran foi trabalhar, como fazia todos os dias. Mas estava péssimo, realizava todas as funções impecavelmente, mas não parecia prestar atenção em absolutamente nada. Uma idéia formava-se em sua mente e nada poderia impedi-lo de realizá-la.

Naquele final de tarde, chegou ao hospital como de costume, foi diretamente ao quarto da esposa, sendo recebido com um sorriso cansado. Disse-lhe que cuidaria dela, que a levaria para casa. Ela simplesmente assentiu, não falava muito para poupar forças.

Tratou com os médicos e aquela noite mesmo estava depositando-a cuidadosamente sobre a cama do casal.

****

A leader, a learner

(Um líder, um aprendiz)

A lawful beginer

(Um leal iniciante)

A lodger of lunacy

(Um locatário de insensatez)

So lucid in a jungle

(Tão lúcido numa selva)

A helper, a sinner

(Um ajudante, um pecador)

A scarecroow's agonizing smile

(O sorriso agonizante de um espantalho)

Doía, doía muito fazer aquilo, mas era o melhor. Após sua mãe, irmãs e Touya, que se mudara para lá quando soubera da doença da irmã, deixarem o quarto, Shaoran sentou-se na beirada da cama e, com lágrimas nos olhos, contou-lhe o que pretendia fazer. Ela recebeu todas as informações com um sorriso, apesar de duas lágrimas insistirem em molhar sua face. Ele secou-as e beijou-a ternamente antes de levantar-se e aplicar, no soro que estava sendo injetado na veia dela, uma dose quase cinco vezes maior do que a receitada pelos médicos.

Deitou-se ao lado dela, com a cabeça sobre seu peito, chorando, enquanto sentia-a abraçando-o suavemente e acariciando seus cabelos. Ouvia o coração dela desacelerar lentamente, enquanto sentia-a cada vez mais fraca. Em dado momento ela abaixou a cabeça até o ouvido dele, murmurando "Obrigada...".

Tudo era silêncio. As batidas de seu coração pararam e sua presença mágica desapareceu. Ele ajeitou seu corpo sem vida na cama, beijando a fronte e cobrindo-a antes de deixar o quarto. As lágrimas banhavam seu rosto quando sua mãe e irmãs o encontraram no corredor, percebendo a morte de Sakura.

****

(And I) Ride the winds of a brand new day

(E eu Vou pelos ventos de um novo dia)

High where mountain's stand

(Alto onde as montanhas alcançam)

Found my hope and pride again

(Reencontrei minha esperança e meu orgulho)

Rebirth of a man

(Renascer de um homem)

E, agora, lá estava ele, sozinho. O corpo dela fora velado pouco antes naquele dia, e ele ainda não conseguia entrar naquele quarto. Tomoyo e Eriol pegaram o primeiro vôo da Inglaterra e a jovem surpreendeu-o abraçando-o, aos prantos, dizendo que não o culpava e que o admirava por ter tamanha coragem. Touya também fora muito compreensivo, talvez até demais, quanto à atitude que tomara, mas não expressara em palavras seus sentimentos.

Ele seguiria a vida, não seria certo simplesmente parar. Seria o homem que ela amara, faria o melhor para que, onde quer que ela estivesse, tivesse orgulho dele.

Seguiria em frente, vivendo da melhor maneira possível, esperando o dia que a veria de novo e ficariam juntos por toda a eternidade...

****

Time to fly...

(Tempo de voar...)

**

* * *

**

N/A: (quase chorando)

Poxa, eu não sei de onde tirei isso, só sei que adorei escrever...

Peço que não me matem, e também não quero que pensem que eu apoio eutanásia ou qualquer coisa do tipo... Aqui não é lugar para discussões polêmicas desse tipo...

Bem, quero agradecer ao **Felipe S. Kai**, que revisou para mim...

Sem mais delongas, cliquem ali embaixo e mandem reviews para eu saber o que acharam...

Beijinhos!!

Miaka Hiiragizawa.


End file.
